Right By Your Side
Right By Your Side is Fuji Shusuke's On the Radio single. Tracklist #Right By Your Side #Right By Your Side (Original Karaoke) #Talk Time ~Fuji Shusuke on the Radio~ Lyrics Kanji= 水面を揺らした花は儚く ゆえに激しく舞い散る 心の中ずっと　あの日の君が あの微笑みが　消えない　消せない Time 君をいつまでも守りたかった I don't want to leave here now Right by your side I don't want to leave here now Right by your side 誰もがいつかきっと　旅立つことを 気づいてしまうから　さよなら　さよなら Why? 時は刻まれる　永遠に I don't want to leave here now Right by your side So I don't want to leave here now Right by your side Still 僕を呼ぶ声が聞こえてくる I don't want to leave here now Right by your side I don't want to leave here now Right by your side So I don't want to leave here now Right by your side I don't want to leave here now Right by your side I'll be right by your side For the rest of my life |-| Romaji= Minamo wo yurashita hana wa hakanaku Yue ni hageshiku mai chiru Kokoro no naka zutto ano hi no kimi ga Ano hohoemi ga kienai kesenai Time Kimi wo itsumademo mamoritakatta I don't want to leave here now Right by your side I don't want to leave here now Right by your side Dare mo ga itsuka kitto tabidatsu koto wo Kizuite shimau kara sayonara sayonara Why? Toki wa kizamareru eien ni I don't want to leave here now Right by your side So I don't want to leave here now Right by your side Still Boku wo yobu koe ga kikoete kuru I don't want to leave here now Right by your side I don't want to leave here now Right by your side So I don't want to leave here now Right by your side I don't want to leave here now Right by your side I'll be right by your side For the rest of my life (I want to be with you My everlasting love On the radio) |-| English= The flower that rippled on the water's surface falls, fleetingly and therefore violently Forever, in my heart, the you of that day and that smile will not fade, and cannot be erased Time I always wanted to protect you I don't want to leave here now Right by your side I don't want to leave here now Right by your side Because I realize now that everyone will definitely some day leave on their own journey, goodbye, goodbye.. Why? Engraved into time, for eternity I don't want to leave here now Right by your side I don't want to leave here now Right by your side Still I can hear your voice calling out for me I don't want to leave here now Right by your side I don't want to leave here now Right by your side So I don't want to leave here now Right by your side I don't want to leave here now Right by your side I'll be right by your side For the rest of my life (I want to be with you My everlasting love On the radio) Category:Prince of Tennis Music Category:Lyrics Category:Music Category:Singles Category:On the Radio